So We Meet Again
by JandDkraz
Summary: Two people meet unexpectedly, for totally different reasons. REVISED Chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

**So We Meet Again.**

**No real spoilers, ok, maybe some of 7th season. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, just the ideas. **

**Note: I have no idea where this came from...These will be very short chapters but you will see why as you read. :) Enjoy!**

**SUNDAY - 10:24 AM.**

A man is being followed closely by another man, but you can't see either of them, only their legs. As they approach a dark, entry way, in the background you hear people talking over other people, as well as chains being dragged. All the sounds echo throughout the building. At this point is it obvious that the man is being escorted by a guard through a jail facility. They round the corner to a bunch of cells where all the noise comes from. A bunch of guys yelling at one another. The man and guard stop at a particular cell. As the man comes into view, Toby Ziegler's eyes shoot up in surprise. Toby blinks a couple of times before responding.

"Josh?" he asks in shock.

Josh laughs nervously, "Hey Toby."

The guard opens the cell.

"What are you doing here?" Toby blinks again because he can't believe his former colleague is right in front of him.

The guard turns Josh around to reveal handcuffs around his wrists. He unlocks the cuffs from Josh and pushes him into the cell. As an act of answering Toby's question, the guard slams the cell and locks it. Josh is face to face with Toby. They stare at each other for the longest time before any more words are spoken.

"Um, Josh, I know things are tight with visits, but come on!"

"Toby..."

"Come to think of it, that guard didn't look familiar at all..."

"Toby."

"So how did you pull this one off?" He folds his arms to his chest.

"Pull what off?"

"This act."

"You think this is an act?"

"Well, yeah, why else would you be in here?"

"Do you _really _think I would go this far to just visit _you_?"

Toby thinks about that for a moment.

Josh sighs, "I'm not here for a visit. I got arrested."

"Right."

"Does it look like they are about to let me out!" he yells as the guard walks away.

"Wow."

"What?"

" I never thought we'd be in the same room with each other again. I certainly didn't expect it to be here, in a room, that there's no real escape."

"Yeah. Best we stay on opposite side's of the room?" Josh looks around the very small cell, "Not much chance of that." He turns his attention back to Toby, " So this is your home, huh?"

"Mi casa su casa, I suppose." he says dryly. Then. " Wait a minute. How is it that we're in the same cell?"

"Full house, maybe?" He was really hoping Toby wouldn't figure it out.

"No... Josh, what is going on?"

"Nothing! I really did get arrested!"

"Oh, so it's just a coincidence that they put us together?"

"I guess. I don't know..." he looks down.

"Josh!" he warns.

"What?" Off Toby's icy glare, "Alright! I requested to be in the same cell as you, okay? You know, I still have some strings."

"Why?"

"Why? From working in the White House." He looks over at Toby who is not at all amused. "Not what you meant huh?"

Toby shakes his head.

Josh sighs and starts again, "I requested to be in the same cell as you."

"Again, I ask why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, yes."

"Why?"

"Are you gonna beat around the bush or tell me?"

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"Josh, I swear to god..."

"Ok. Damn! I couldn't stand that in the White House, I certainly won't be able to stand for your threats in such close corners...There's actually two reasons. One, you were right..."

"Right about what?"

"C.J. never went to the President. You were right. Are you happy?"

Josh turns away from Toby and sits down on the bench. Toby sighs and sits down next to him.

"Josh, I just wanted you to be aware that I know how she is and how she thinks. She's a different monster when she is in charge."

"Yeah, you had a very pleasant way of pointing that out to me."

"Do you see where I am? Did you really think I was in the mood to hear your whining?"

"Will you ever be able to talk to me without so much disgust in your tone?" Josh stands. "You know maybe I should've beaten the shit out of you that night. At least there would be a real reason for hating me."

Toby gets up laughing, "You think you can take me, huh?"

Josh thinks about that one for a moment.

He mumbles, "No."At that momentthings seem more calm between them.

"Josh, there is something you aren't telling me. So what is it?"

"Nothing!"

"You think I can't tell when you're lying? I mean I know we haven't worked together let alone been in the same room together in a while but I know you better than you think. There's more to this than C.J. Working in the White..."

"Alright Toby. You can stop your little spiel. I get your point. Yes, you're right there is something else."

"I'm waiting."

"Santos wants me replaced."

"What? Why?"

"He thinks I can't take him to the finish line and he's right."

"Josh, he wouldn't be where he is now if it weren't for you. What the hell is he thinking?"

"I've done all I can do."

"So who does he want?"

"What?"

"Who does he want to replace you?"

"Leo. And if you think about it. He's perfect! Don't you think he can do better than me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah, you did all the work, you're the right guy for the job."

"Wait a minute, you have been harping on me about how I don't have the right guy."

"True. I still don't think Santos will win, but no one would be able to take a nothing Congressman to be the democratic nominee for President, better than you."

"Ok, why can't you talk to me like this more often?"

"Shut up, Josh."

"That's more like it." They share a smile.

"Josh, I certainly don't hate you and I'm sorry I have been so terse with you lately but look at how I am paying for it."

Josh looks around again. He sees a bunker bed, a toilet and a bunch of scribbles on the wall.Josh feels howcold and clammy it is.

"This sucks." he declares.

"That's a big 10-4."

"This is where they are going to keep you for a year?"

"No. I'm still waiting for the hearings so this is just a holding place for me."

"Well, now I'm experiencing what you are going through."

"I highly doubt that, Josh. You, I imagine are in here for a short period of time, as for me, I'm stuck here for a year at least. By the way, why _are _you in here?"

"Funny story actually."

"Funny, ha ha, funny?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Well, since it looks like we have some time, might as well make the best of it. Wanna talk about it?"

"With you?"

"Well, if you want to speak to the walls, I'll be more than happy to plug my ears. Of course with me!"

"Yeah. Okay."

Silence.

"You gotta speak up just a bit louder there, Josh."

"Oh, sorry. Donna and I got a little out of control last night."

"Oh, this should be good!"

Ignoring Toby's reply, "I was feeling down about things and I owed her a dance from Ellie's wedding."

"So you went dancing?"

"No, well yes, but... Do you want to hear about this or not?"

"Is it more exciting than what you have already told me?"

"Oh yeah!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**THE NIGHT BEFORE - 8:30 PM **

Josh is wrapping up his day by closing down his computer and shoving papers into his bag.

"Great way to keep organized, Joshua."

Josh whips around at the voice of Donna.

"Hey. What are you still doing here?" He turns back to his task of packing.

She bends down and picks up the papers that Josh dropped onto the floor.

"Same thing you are, working."

She straightens up and hands him the pile she just picked up.

"Thanks." He takes them and stuffs those into his bag as well.

Donna laughs at his act.

"What?"

"Seriously how do you find anything in there?"

"Lots of practice." he says absently.

"You want to go out tonight?"

He picks up his stuffed backpack and throws it over his shoulder.

"Sure. Where to?"

They walk out of the headquarters together and head for Josh's car.

**"Please tell me the story gets more interesting than your lack of organization skills."**

**"It does, Toby. God, I'm just easing you into it."**

**"Can you go a little faster?"**

**"In a rush off to somewhere? Anyway..."**

Josh starts the car and looks over at Donna. "I have an idea where we can go." He grins.

Looking a bit scared, "Where?"

"Remember that bar I always promised I would take you to someday?"

"Josh, that's like an hour drive!"

"So? We don't have to be at work tomorrow. Why not have a little fun tonight?"

With doubt, "Okay."

"C'mon Donna, what's the worse that can happen?"

"Do not tempt fate, Joshua." she warns.

He laughs.

**9:45 PM**

They arrive at the bar. He shuts the car off and turns to Donna.

"You ready for the time of your life?"

"At a bar?"

"Oh, that's just the start. I've been hoping we'd have some time together. I've always been afraid you didn't want the same thing but when you were the one that asked..."

"What is in that crazy head of yours?" she interrupts.

Ignoring her question, "Let's get the night started."

They walk into the crowded bar and find a table for two. She sits down and he continues standing.

"What would you like, Donnatella? It's on me."

"Rusty nail."

"You got it!" He walks off to the bartender.

**10:13 PM**

On their table sits three empty beer bottles and two empty glasses.

They are laughing and enjoying each other's company. Talking about old times. He gets up and walks over extending his hand to her.

"Wanna dance?"

"Why are you being so generous?"

"I'm making up for Ellie's wedding. I owe you a dance."

She takes his offering immediately and is guided to the dance floor.

He wraps his arms around her waist while she drapes her arms around his neck.

They dance close, to a slow song titled "Time of My Life."

They are getting extreamly close almost 'dirty dancing' close. Being tipsy who was gonna bother?

As the song ends, Josh gazes into her eyes and lip sings "And I owe it all to you." in her ear. She smiles and kisses him on the chin.

They look into each other's eyes for the longest time before he comes in closer and kisses her. A soft kiss on the lips. He is about to pull away when she deepens the kiss.

**"So finally you two get your heads out of your asses?"**

**"Toby!"**

**"What? I can't say, it's about damn time?"**

**"That wasn't all that happened though."**

**"Ah. I'm still not getting how you got arrested though."**

**"I'm getting there. We danced some more and had a couple more drinks. Danced again. So we could sober up a little before we left..."**

**"Josh, you better not tell me you were pulled over for a DUI."**

**"Do you think that little of me?"**

**"That seems to be the only logical reason for you being in jail."**

**"Can I finish?"**

**Toby nods.**

**"So we are too drunk to drive anywhere...**

Josh and Donna are walking outside, hoping the cool air will sober them up a little. He didn't trust driving yet so he makes a suggestion.

"Instead of my original plan, why don't we go for a walk in the park?"

"That sounds good, but can you tell me what your original plans were?"

"Nah, I might wanna use them for another time."

He takes a hold of her hand and guides her through the park.

They reach a bench across from the fountain and sit down. The only sounds they can hear is the rushing waterfall. They look at each other at the same time and in unison "Josh?" "Donna?"

Again in unison, "You go first."

Donna giggles, Go ahead, Josh."

"Ladies first."

"Are we seriously arguing as to who says what first?"

**TBC**


End file.
